In Search of Love
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownasRoA
Summary: Four years after the final battle with Mithos, Presea mysteriously disappears... Will Genis ever find her? Chapter 2 is here!
1. The Search Begins

A/N: This is my first work, so im feeling a little anxious... It was supposed to be a one-shot, but i decided to make it a 2-3 chapter series. You'll find out why later...

Also, thanks to Lloyd Irving Aurion, TrueGamer, Daniel the Dragonfly, Holyknightsteve, and, especially Draco Blade, for your constant inspiration through your fics which i have enjoyed so much. You guys are the best, even if you dont already know it (which you probably do) Thanks so much! Oh, and before I forget...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS or any of its characters, but I wish I did...

Well here it is! I hope my most favoritest authors enjoy it!! R&R pls

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Search Begins**

It was a bright, sunny day as the 17-year-old sorcerer was sound asleep in a blissful dream…

Genis was dreaming of a lush hillside, somewhere outside Ozette, he and Presea walking side by side. Presea had suddenly tripped on a solitary rock, placed almost as if to destine the following event. Genis had acted quickly enough to catch her, and their eyes caught each other. At that moment, the rest of the world faded into nonexistence as they lost themselves in the other's (somewhat) soulful expressions. They had found a place to sit down and rest momentarily, while Genis cleverly activated a holy bottle to avoid any interruptive battles. They both blushed as they inched towards each other on the lush, grassy plain. "P-Presea?" he gathered the courage to speak.

"Yes?" she replied, somewhat hopefully.

"Um…uhh…" 'Just say it! Say it! SAY IT ALREADY!!!' he thought to himself "Presea, I…um,"

"Yes, Genis?" she replied again, now beginning to blush even more.

"I…uh, I…umm, I… Presea, I… I lo-" "BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIING!" His clock had, unfortunately awoken him from what was almost the perfect dream. Almost.

"Genis!" a voice called to him, "are you ready for breakfast?"

"Oh goddess, she didn't tell me that she would be cooking today," he said as he arose from his bed and quickly got dressed in his normal attire (except now he wears long pants). "I'll be right there, Raine! I've got to get the hell out of here!" he muttered to himself.

It had been four years since the fall of Mithos, and Genis, as young as he is, had become quite the celebrity among the many sorcerers of Symphonia during that time. Surprisingly enough, Genis and Raine's quest to end ongoing racism throughout the world had gone without a hitch, even if it did take the better part of three years. After returning to their home in Iselia, which had been rebuilt since, Genis had made it his goal to educate the world in the arts of sorcery and magic, as well as a few healing techniques he had learned from his sister. In doing so, Genis had become, quite frankly, the most powerful sorcerer on the planet! Looked up to as something of a god by some of his more attached apprentices around the world, he knew that there was still a lot he had to learn; not so much as a magician, but rather more as a person.

Getting back to Genis's breakfast dilemma, would he have to suffer through another one of Raine's cooking abominations? "What am I going to do!?"

Needless to say, Genis was panicking his ass off. "Hmm," he formulated an escape plan, all the while, Raine was growing impatient…

"Genis!" she yelled, "are you coming or not?"

"Be right there!" he lied. After a few moments of thinking, he decided to go with the old 'sneak out the window' approach. Moments later, it was as if he was never there.

"Genis, what is taking you so lo-" the window was left open as Raine noticed no sign of the now vanished Genis.

"GENIS!" she cried, her voice brimming with rage.

"Damn," he swore, "I didn't think she would check for me so quickly." He quickened his pace towards Colette's house, expecting a safe retreat from his sister's vile concoction.

Meanwhile, a furious Raine stormed out of their house, her head to the point of exploding with unimaginable rage. "GENIS!!" she exclaimed, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY COOKING THIS TIME!!!"

Frightened at his sister's earlier-than-usual appearance, he rushed to Colette's door. "Colette! Colette! Help me! Raine is cooking again!" he screamed as he slammed on the door continuously. "COOOLEEE- huh?" he inquired as he noticed a message pinned to the door.

_Dear Lloyd/Genis/Anyone Else,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without notice, but Zelos took me out to Altamira on a whim. It's not like I could say no, though; after all, we Chosen have to stick together, right?_

_Be Back Soon,_

_Colette_

_P.S.- Sorry Genis, but you'll have to either cook, or deal with Professor Raine's cooking until I'm back; grandmother and father are still out to the temple researching the not-so-recent news of Verius's appearance with Lloyd and Sheena._

"Oh…my…goddess," he began to say as Raine came up and gave him a swift, yet powerful slap to the back of Genis's head.

"Now then," she began, "Get your magical little butt back in that house before I REALLY get mad…"

"sigh Yes Raine," he complied.

XXXXXXXXXX _One hour, two omelets, and many savage beatings later… _XXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't see why you had to beat me _after_ I ate your nasty food," he shuddered in pain as he finished cleaning the last of the dishes, "that just made it worse…"

"Hush," scolded Raine in a harsh tone, "You brought that upon yourself by trying to escape…"

Genis was deep in thought…

"Hm? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" she asked, showing sisterly concern.

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering how everyone else is doing."

"What do you mean?" she seemed puzzled, "We see enough of them almost every day."

"I meant the Tethe'alla half of our group. Well, except for Zelos and Sheena."

Zelos had grown to be quite attached to Colette since about three months after we defeated Mithos, and lately they had been absolutely inseparable! As for Lloyd and Sheena, they had been together since that last night in Heimdall before the final battle with Mithos, and had gotten married only two years ago. Regal and Raine had kept in touch, but, at the moment, it didn't seem like there was anything going on between them. As for Presea, Genis had lost touch with her and hadn't heard from her in the last few months…

"…You're worried about Presea, aren't you?"

"Wh-what? N-no! I'm just, uhh…" he blushed as he tried to think of an excuse to escape the conversation. Unable to deny it, he began to say, "…Yes, I'm worried about her," he continued, trying to keep his cool, "I just don't know what to do," he said, the emotional pain eating away at him.

"It's okay," Raine attempted to console her brother, "nobody really knows where she went all of a sudden," she added, now wishing she could take back what she had said.

"That's exactly why I'm so worried, Raine!" Genis said, anger rising in his voice, "…I'm sorry, Raine. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just-" he stopped, hearing a knocking on the door.

Opening the door, Lloyd, Sheena and Colette all burst through the door, screaming in glee.

"Genis! Professor!" Lloyd shouted as he entered, "How've you guys been?"

"Well, this morning, Raine was cooking, and she made me eat her disgu-" POW! Genis was interrupted by a swift blow to the cranium.

"You damn well know it wasn't that bad," Raine retorted violently.

"Well, I wouldn't say that your cooking is good either, Professor," Lloyd added.

_Awkward silence_

"Aaaaanyway," Sheena started, "Frank and Phaidra couldn't find out why Verius had appeared in the temple four years ago, but for some reason, ever since Lloyd and I got married, I felt like I could always feel his presence surrounding us when we were together…" she finished as she lovingly leaned over into Lloyd's arms as they shared a tender kiss.

Unknown to the others, Raine had silently moved into the corner, still fuming at the lingering thoughts of her "awful" cooking, as inputted by the others.

"I'm glad that you two are happy together," complimented Genis solemnly.

_Silence…_

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" Lloyd inquired.

Genis simply nodded, "I haven't heard from her as of three months ago, and I'm worried about her, Lloyd."

"Hmm," said Sheena in contemplation, "I've got an idea!"

"Hm?" Genis grew curious at Sheena's outburst, "about what?"

"Here Genis, take this," she said, handing him a wing pack.

"…Thanks, Sheena," he said, beaming, "Raine," he called to his still angry sister, "I have to leave tomorrow…"

"I see," she said, calming down, "then you had better prepare for your journey."

XXXXXXXXXX _Later that night… _XXXXXXXXXX

"I really hope she's okay," he muttered as he got ready to go to sleep, "Please, Martel, let her be okay…"

XXXXXXXXXX _The next day… _XXXXXXXXXX

"yawn Today's the day…" he said.

He greeted Raine with a cheerful, "Good morning, Raine!" as she simply replied with a smile. Lucky for him, he got to cook his own food today.

"Now _this_ is food!" He exclaimed quickly scarfing down the delicious quiche he had made.

After breakfast, Genis finished packing up for his excursion to search for Presea. As he did so, his dear sister began to weep.

"…Please…Genis…be careful…" she cried softly, speaking between sobs while approached the door with the wing pack Sheena had given him in hand.

He quickly ran over to comfort his sister, assuring her that he would be fine. "O-okay," she said, drying her eyes, "just don't disappear and make me come after you!"

He chuckled softly, "Okay sis, I promise that I'll come back safely."

Without further ado, he mounted the Rheiard that had popped out of the wing pack and flew away, in search of Presea…

* * *

Ooohhh!! Didja like it? R&R! 


	2. Orion of Exire

A/N: Behold! I have emerged from the pile of long rehearsals, school, and football games! Here comes chapter 2 out of the workshop! A huge thanks to Draco Blade for betareading and other suggestions, and thanks to Lloyd Irving Aurion for various writing tips/hints/pointers/whateveryoucallems. This wouldn't be here without you guys! And now, to give the disclaimer/get some airtime, heeeeere's Kratos!

Kratos: **Reader of All does not own anything about Tales of Symphonia. Namco does. **(kneels and bows to logo)

...thanks, Kratos... Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Orion of Exire**

"Ahh," Genis sighed peacefully as he soared through the skies, "I wonder where she could be? Perhaps I should visit Ozette to check if she's returned."

After about half an hour of flying, he had reached the tree-shrouded village of Ozette. "Presea!" he called out to no avail.

"Are you here?" he asked, as he realized he would not get an answer back. "I guess I'll search elsewhere…"

He flew off, wondering where Presea had gone without notice, when…

"BOOOOOOOM!" was the only thing he heard next, followed by the sounds of fleeing birds, a screaming child and a burning forest.

He looked in the direction of the explosion, "What the- What was that!?" he rushed to his Rheaird and flew as fast as he could to the Gaoracchia Forest to inspect the situation.

"Help!" Genis heard a voice, "There's fire everywhere!"

As he lowered his altitude to move in and get a closer look, he saw a young boy, no older than 10 years of age, caught in the fiery pillars of blazing trees and shrubbery, "Can anyone help me!?" he exclaimed.

'I've got to do something!' he thought. After mere seconds of contemplation, an idea sparked in his head. 'Wait, I've got it!'

Genis chanted a spell in Elven and cast, "_Tidal Wave!_"

Surely enough, a torrential vortex appeared and doused the flames into nothingness. Genis had made sure to put out the flames near the boy first. "Are you okay?" he asked, unsure of the boy's condition. At that moment, Genis noticed something peculiar, "Those ears," he began, "are you a half-elf?"

"Wh-wha? N-no, of course not!" he lied as he quickly concealed his ears (as if that would help…).

"No, no, it's okay," Genis softly reassured him, "I'm a half-elf, too," Genis displayed his pointed ears prominently, "What is your name, little one?"

"I-I'm Orion," he muttered meekly, slowly removing his hands from his ears.

"My name is Genis," he replied, "Do you know what happened here?"

"Not really," he began, "I was being chased by a group of people yelling at me and calling me names. I ran into the forest as fast as I could, hoping that they wouldn't find me."

"Hmm," said Genis, beginning to worry, 'It looks like Raine and I have still got our work cut out for us…' "Orion," he began again,

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what caused the explosion?" he asked with interest.

"No, all I remember is running away, and then, boom!" he answered.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he continued to interrogate the young half-breed.

"Well," Orion began, "I used to live on Exire, but I fell off about a month ago while playing tag with my friends. I tried to hold on, but I fell into the ocean. My parents didn't go after me, hoping that I would survive the plummet into the deep waters and somehow return to Exire. After what seemed like hours of nonstop swimming, I had reached shore near a village completely covered in trees, and I've been living off the land ever since."

"That's terrible," Genis lamented. Orion lowered his head and began to well up with tears, 'Real smooth, Genis…' he thought to himself, "Hey, hey," Genis said softly as he attempted to console Orion, "I've got an idea! If you want, you can come with me, I don't know where Exire is at the time, but I know someone who may be willing to look after you until then." Genis said with a grin, 'I wonder if Altessa would mind…' He thought.

Orion's small, yet adorable smile spread across his face as he dried his tears. They boarded Genis's Rheiard and left the charred remains of the Gaoracchia Forest for Altessa's house.

Once they had lifted into the sky, Orion on Genis's back, Genis asked a little more about Orion's past. It turns out that Orion was of born and raised on Exire, and that he was always slipping off the edges of the bridges (damn slippery rocks…), but that his parents were always there to save him just in time. On this occasion, however, Orion's father was in a meeting with the town elder concerning whether or not to leave Exire in order to move to the Sylvarant side of Symphonia, where half-elves are at least somewhat accepted. As heard earlier, he had slipped again, screaming for his life, but his mother didn't have the strength to pull him up alone…

XXXXXXXXXX _Later, at Altessa's house…_ XXXXXXXXXX

**KNOCKNOCKNOCK** "You there, Altessa?"

The door opened as a very aged dwarf stepped out onto his porch. "Hello, Genis. It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" he replied, "Anyway, this is Orion, I found him caught in a fire in the Gaoracchia Forest."

"Oh, _really_ now?" he replied with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, _really _now." Genis said, slightly annoyed. "Would you mind taking care of him until I can find Exire?"

"Not a problem. Come, Orion. Let me show you around my humble abode." he said, closing the door.

"-sigh- Well, that sure seemed like a huge waste of time," he complained as the sun set before him, "but it's not as if I could have just left him there, he was about to burn to death…"

"It's nightfall, I guess I'll have to stay at Altessa's until morning," Genis spent the rest of the night there and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of Presea…

XXXXXXXXXX _The next day… _XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry to leave so abruptly, Altessa," he said to no one in particular as he scrawled a message on a sheet of paper, 'I apologise, Altessa, but I must depart. There are many things that must be done…'

"I have to keep going…" he said as he left the house.

As he departed for his next destination, he realized something… he did not have any idea on where to go.

"Damn," he refrained from yelling, so as not to awake Altessa and Orion, "where am I going to go?"

XXXXXXXXXX _Meanwhile, in Iselia _XXXXXXXXXX

A tall, slightly aging, yet muscular blue haired man walked through the village gates, wearing a somewhat overjoyed expression on his face. He ran to Colette's house, hoping she was home to receive the extraordinary news. "Colette, are you home? It's Regal, and I have absolutely astonishing news!"

"What is it, Regal?" asked a puzzled Colette at the door.

"Presea just returned from the mine; we've finally rid the world of every last Exsphere ever manufactured!" he shouted gleefully.

"Wow, Regal! That's so great! Is that why you don't have your shackles anymore?"

"Exactly," he replied, "I made a promise to Alicia, and that is a promise that I cannot break."

"That's so amazing!" she went on in the same cheery tone she always does.

"Where are the others?" he asked, "I want to share this miracle with them, as well!"

"Okay! I'll go get Zelos!" She said as she departed to fetch her amorous boyfriend.

"Zelos? What's he doing here?" wondered a slightly confused Regal.

"What's up Regal?" he shouted, "How's life going at Lezareno, huh?"

"Actually," he started, "that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, my compa-"

"He and Presea destroyed all of the Exspheres!" Colette interrupted.

In reply, Regal could only say, "Well, that's the gist of it…"

"That's great news, Regal!" Zelos replied enthusiastically, "C'mon, let's go tell Lloyd and Sheena!" he said as they began to run in the direction of Iselia Forest.

XXXXXXXXXX _After a healthy jog… _XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank Martel!" Sheena said as she let out a heavy sigh, "Now no one will ever have to be tortured by those awful things again…"

"Wait," Lloyd interrupted, "Did you say that you heard from Presea?"

"Why, yes, he's been helping me in the mine for quite some time."

"Has she really been there all these years?" Sheena inquired.

"Yes, although we did lose contact some time ago, but she recently returned to the Lezareno building with the great news!"

Lloyd muttered to himself, "That's the _last_ place Genis would look…"

XXXXXXXXXX _Back to Genis, now in Meltokio _XXXXXXXXXX

It had been near thirteen hours since, "-sigh- No sign of her here either," said Genis in a depressed tone, "I feel like I've spanned the entire globe…"

Genis decided to take one last sweep through the city, in case he had missed any leads, when-

"What's this?" he asked to himself, noticing the flyer on the bulletin board, " 'Lezareno Company disposes of last exspheres…' That's it!" he exclaimed as the idea hit him like a ton of bricks, "She must be in Altamira!"

Genis, hope renewed, decides to set out for Altamira the next morning, but will he find what he's looking for?

* * *

Woohoo! I thought this one would be the worst, but it's much better than I could ever had hoped! Thanks for reading (coughdracobladecough) and reviewing! 


End file.
